


铁T、直女和姬佬三人约炮

by Lordictator



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordictator/pseuds/Lordictator
Summary: 如题
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	铁T、直女和姬佬三人约炮

**Author's Note:**

> 文中名词不代表群体代表角色，也代表作者精神分裂【
> 
> 心智未成熟者勿入

《铁T、直女和姬佬三人约炮》

直女在姬佬约炮的贴吧发了条帖子，标题为：“419，本人直女，想体验一下和女的做有多爽，坐标SC市，具体加V信私聊”，一时间帖子底下骂声一片，此直女反而宽宏大量大不计较，小嘴咪甜，和没骂她的几个人堆楼聊得风生水起，不到半天还真成功钓到了来直女深渊蹦极的弯女。

她看上了一个女的，加了微信，看上的原因是对方回复了一贴“来，本人极品铁T，霸王龙猛1”，贴吧头像是一只揣手手的大眼柴犬。

加了微信后铁T刚在朋友圈里看见直女和好闺蜜的照片，直女就又单独发了几张，说：“这是我”。铁T的微信头像是张黑白的下半脸，后脑勺的短发发梢凌乱得像杂草，穿着黑色圆领衫，细项链搭在小巧精致的锁骨上。

头像里的人抽着烟，烟雾缭绕，看起来像本人照。

相片发出去不到30秒，铁T回复说：“可以。”

然后直女给了时间和地址，问铁T方不方便种种，铁T说自己是大学生，住外面公寓，很自由。说完她又连发几条吐槽她室友经常通宵打游戏，所以还是出来溜达比较轻松。

直女又给了地址，铁T一愣，那是本市最好的五星级酒店，商圈附近，就算过了九点去，路上还特么要堵一小时车。铁T在九键上敲下几个字又删掉，最后问“这么好的酒店，你不是419吗？”

对方正在输入，铁T不管，她打字很快，见讯秒回，立刻发：“我是学生啊姐，分摊不起的。”

正在输入停了下，然后直女发来一条语音：“没事，酒店费我包。其实我很想说有视情况有酬劳，但我的gay蜜说一夜情就一夜情，不要搞这种损人的事，也不要产生经济来往。”

直女的声音软软糯糯很好听，铁T听得一颤，第一反应：窝拷，铁直女，就这，肯定跟男朋友撒娇的时候就是这种声音。

铁T吸溜吞下酸辣粉，呛了两分钟。

妈的难怪姬友说不要搞直女，这钓男的撩女的都熟练得一匹啊！

铁T心灵震撼，为此她夹起桌子上一根呆了肯定超过3秒的香菜吃下去，把自己恶心得直打干呕。她自我镇定完，也用语音回复：“没事没事，酬劳不用了，又不是卖身的，就是穷学生吐槽一下，包你舒服。要照片吗？”

两分钟后，直女文字回复“哇你声音好好听”，正在输入继续跳：“我看了你朋友圈了，你要是个男的本姑娘绝对泡你！”

“草”

铁T习惯性滑出一个口吐芬芳，转眼想到直女那张婴儿肥白白可爱的脸，给撤了回去，补了个骄傲不嚣张的熊猫头表情。

铁T抬头看见面馆阿姨，对方的表情很不可名状，有点像“孙女今天过了十二点还没回家”的老花眼，铁T眯起眼睛对阿姨啧舌，黑耳钉扑出短发。

直女没想到极品铁T竟然才154，开门的一瞬间对着铁T喷饭爆笑，铁T一脸黑线，她回味了很久直女的照片在心里咔拉咔拉地碎。

本人竟然比照片好看，可能是P得有点用力过猛。但这样的情况很少见，卸了妆变个人的直女很多，铁T有点没想到。

直女化了妆，画得很淡但又把控很好，近距离远距离看起来都舒心舒适，鼻尖上也擦了一点润润的腮红，是个长期化妆的老手了。软肥的婴儿包子脸罩在精心打理的齐刘海和耳发里，齐腰黑发卷得也不是很夸张。

但铁T更没想到的是直女突然在门口像抱娃娃一样一个熊抱扑了上来，铁T来不及躲，被直女的大奶抽得低血糖眩晕。

被抱的时候她完全僵住了，被直女蹂躏完后才敢动。

“好可爱好可爱，你们姬佬都那么可爱吗？”直女眨眨眼睛。

“我明明是张帅脸。”铁T在套房的单人沙发上坐下，习惯性地翘起横二郎腿，不大的脚上踩的一双粗犷的黑马丁靴。她愣了下觉得第一次见这样本性暴露不太好，切回了别扭无比的正常坐姿。

“哦，可是小只小只的很可爱。”直女的嘴和她在贴吧上如出一辙的甜，也许是因为她就那股糯叽叽的腔调，现在听起来更甜了。

“糙，唉算了，小被到大都习惯了。反正都是一夜……”

门铃又响了，铁T惊觉手扶腰包外格，里面藏着一把她每次穿地铁都要拿出来裤包的机械刀。

可直女扭头就蹦蹦跳跳跑去开门，然后就又听到直女哇了一声，然后另一份有些知性文静的声音和直女的软音唠了几句。铁T觉得那股第三人的声音听起来怪怪的，等到直女把穿着西装裤和短衬衫的直发女性领进来，她才意识到那是社会人下班后特有的肾虚。

第三女有些高，167左右，斜刘海黑长直，有些纤瘦的身材，胸围目测B，手上提着一个礼品盒，俩隶属写着粽子。

哦，端午节了啊。

铁T心里这么想，那个成年女性微微颔首，然后若有所思地盯着自己。

“啥，搞三批啊。”心嘴不一，铁T脱口而出。

铁T有点不满第三者的出现，但对方又高又文静，瓜子脸很明显，眼睛深黑剑眉工整，铁T一时语塞，想到高层套房的房间钱是直女出，也不好说什么。

直女介绍说社畜姐姐是个姬佬，快30了。铁T说没在帖子里看见有姬佬要来啊，直女说微博上找到的。

铁T催促着赶紧进入正题，一边打量着穿着审美诡异但好歹意识得到是有钱人的直女，和看起来穿得严肃古板的姬佬，心想这姬佬看起来才像是马上要被逼婚生娃贷款的直女。

“好呀好呀！其实我马上要和一男的订婚了，我有点怕所以想找好姐妹们先熟悉一下。”

“靠！”

铁T怒喷，姬佬似笑非笑地摇头。直女一脸不爽，大嚷怎么了怎么了！

熟悉一下你不会自摸看AV啊！——铁T没敢说。

“哎呀，我带了酒的！这个酒好喝！当犒劳好不好！”

“啥酒。”“什么酒？”

铁T和姬佬撞了话，铁T抽口气，捂起嘴不去看姬佬。姬佬望望铁T，视线又缓缓回到直女身上。

“起泡酒，桃子味的，巨——好喝，我买了一打放家里。”

“哟还是莫斯卡托的。”铁T接过瓶口绑了金丝带的粉色酒瓶，后知后觉地愣住,“什么？一打？你暴发户啊！”

直女一屁股坐在铁T旁边，问：“莫斯卡托？什么东西？”

“就、就一种葡萄的品种吧，也是一类酒称，一般、一般……还是有点……”

单人沙发勉强能坐下两个人，直女虽胸大臀翘但也不算胖，问题是她这样从扶手上挤下来，那对狂暴的大奶就又荡漾在铁T脸边，头发上飘着铁T没闻过的洗发水，可能是泡菜国的，淡了味儿的香水倒是闻过，有点像香奈尔五号。

一团行走香气突然就这样太过无顾忌地坐过来，关键还是张有点可爱的脸，让铁T有点来不及消化。

“一般很甜，不过也是特色。”姬佬接下铁T吞吞吐吐的话，直女就腰扭向姬佬，那对大奶终于转移了阵地。

姬佬又说冰上吧，冰了的莫斯卡托更好喝，直女答应“好噢”，然后离开了沙发蹲在冰柜面前，铁T终于感觉自己得救了。

直女拉出小冰柜的塑料架，跳起转身，大声道：“我们来做吧！”

“你……你介意打炮接吻吗？”铁T双手撑在直女脸边，脱了短袖下面是黑色的运动小背心。她人小腰也瘦，但手臂略有肌肉，腰腹也有一些坚硬性感的曲线。

“来来来！”直女脱光了躺在铁T身下，像朵花一样。她大大咧咧地手浮夸话，伸出舌头大风车旋转，蹭到嘴角晶粉的唇彩，好奇心过于旺盛和好像神经里缺了跟啥弦脑壳让她此刻奇葩得像朵霸王花。

“我靠！”铁T大骂。

亲不下去了！

“我来吧。”姬佬将衬衫扣子拉开，铁T一扭头就看见她朴素无装饰的浅灰内衣，皮肤白皙，隐秘的曲线有些诱人。铁T愣神间，姬佬侧身滑过来，一手将直女的头顶挽在臂弯里。她的动作极其优雅，挽上去后手指轻轻将对方的头发撩至耳后，骨节蹭在小巧的耳垂。

她当着铁T的面吻了上去，蹭上薄薄的唇彩，铁T就悬在上面目视直女的脸颊泛起红晕，看着别人迷离地吻着那张软脸蛋。姬佬一边由浅至深地弹出舌尖，吻时也将她自己的细长的黑发撩至耳后，空出手轻轻上下抚摸对方的身体，温和如水。

“！”

铁T看分了心，心想小年轻没理由输给社畜老女人，自己也是有过女朋友的人，于是并不像姬佬一样温兮兮地搞前戏，她舔舔自己的手指，高尔夫最后两米直线进洞，她直接进入了正题。

直女中途一直哦哦啊啊地大叫，也不知道是第一次体验太过刺激还是根本不知道该干啥，叫得浮夸又诡异，铁T心里卧槽连连，原来这人第一次做。后来铁T开始嘴上功夫，直女才恢复软软的嗯声。

姬佬一直观察铁T的动作，发现她的手法高频而专注，这样高强地弄虽然很轻易就能满足伴侣，对腱鞘可不太友好。

铁T的确很快就把直女推入两拨高潮，直女大喘气说歇会儿，姬佬撩拨她的头发，说：“我来吧，我节奏比较慢，正好给你缓一缓。”

直女望着姬佬那张有点冷艳的的脸，竟略带腼腆地点头。姬佬温柔地抚摸着她，铁T在一旁问：“你要吗？”，语气有些赌气，但她说得平淡而理所当然。

“你不休息下吗？”

“我不用休息啊。你这种年龄来419应该也是想享受一下的吧？”

铁T没等姬佬回答就走进了洗手间洗手，出来的时候她替成熟女性取下衣物，贴在她身后抚摸。对方很配合，时有往铁T指腹上送的动作，舒适的轻吟听起来也恰到好处，让空气也染入些许萦绕的温暖绵柔。

……这个人的头发也很香。

铁T盯着姬佬白皙的肩头想。

做完后直女和姬佬各自清理干净，直女拿来酒杯开了酒，喝了不到几杯就开始站在床上蹦迪，把浴袍蹦得松松垮垮。

“我靠你这就醉了？”

“心里有鬼才会发酒疯。”姬佬淡淡地说，面不改色地喝着酒。

“靠这是起泡酒！起泡酒还喝醉！别蹦了别蹦了，唉别贴上来No直女蟹蟹。”

“起泡酒！桃子味的！”直女起哄不停，搂着铁T的脖子不停地跟她碰杯。

“宝贝你学什么专业的？”

舒服了之后连称呼都改了，女人真是翻脸如翻书。

“音乐。”铁T一口闷下玫瑰金的酒液。

姬佬愣了一下，问：“什么音乐。”

“钢琴。”

姬佬望着她，若有所思地抿着酒杯。铁T的头发很短，但睫毛很长，眼睛有些丹凤，眉宇也很清秀。

那有些性感的睫毛在音乐会的暖黄灯光下应当是熠熠闪耀的金色，优雅而静谧。

“哇原来这就是你手指这么快的原因！”

“糙，那当然，我练过的，专业猛1。”

“你有参赛这些吗！我要去看！”

“哪天有通知你来听我瞎几把乱弹，哈哈。”

铁T吐着酒香和不那么优雅的用词，姬佬脑海中平静的画面如水面镜月跳入一只捞月失败的猴儿，被大波浪震得毫无原形。

“大姐姐的也很快！而且总能摸到点儿上去！”直女又扑向姬佬，像个乖巧的妹妹。

“键盘敲出来的。”姬佬和她碰杯，直女把脸蹭上来后轻笑着吻了她的额头。然后她又望向铁T，语重心长：“所有女人都该学会如何让自己更享受。”

“呿，419还搞得像真情实感一样。”

“等你以后工作了就知道了，不对一些东西付出真情就感觉日子过不下去了。”

铁T：“……”

“哎呀，说得我都不想工作了！”直女扭扭捏捏地又抱住姬佬，又突然说：“以后还约不约！我们拉个群吧！”

“别吧，其实我来只是想治一治嚣张直女。”

“！你多治治我！”直女依依不舍，“我请你吃晚饭！”

“本猛1绝不为五斗米折——”

“CDB那家芭菲，我开车来接你去！”

“约约约。”

折腰了。

——但多半是因为那张脸，和大条欢乐的性格。铁T舔舔嘴边桃味清甜的酒，最后瞟了眼姬佬。

后来她们很快约了第二次，这次直女专程把做的指甲取了还把除了幺指外的指甲修剪得干干净净，说要把两个小可爱也弄舒服，顺便学学手法。姬佬笑笑说你学了以后结婚了可能也只能自己用，铁T义正言辞的说不用把自己弄舒服。姬佬劝年轻人说你也应该享受，铁T依旧抬手说不。

这次她们换了个便宜点的酒店，因为铁T说一直让直女单方面破费不好，打炮还是分摊一下，姬佬在群里特别弧长地同意，直女说既然大姐姐都这么说了那就好吧。

然后到了酒店直女又说其实之前那家酒店她们家有股份的，不用钱，铁T大槽：靠。

几人在微信群里聊过后就对铁T的抒情式粗口习以为常了，毕竟喷没那么过分感情表达也在点儿上。——大多是直女铁T单方面聊，姬佬只在中午十二点和六点过后出没，后来直女也被传染率一样跟着“糙哈哈哈”来“靠恍恍惚惚”去。

做完铁T说有点饿了趴在床里，直女劝她说趴着睡胸会凹，铁T依旧死倔趴着，问你胸这么大跑步不会甩吗，直女惊呼说美女不用跑步！铁T又问那网上说巨乳坐着的时候会纠结要不要把欧派放桌子上是真的吗，直女问欧派是什么，姬佬解释说是胸部，直女拍腿大“草”一声，说：这你可就问倒本美女了。

铁T中午和直女去吃了自助餐血战太多到晚饭点都还不饿，现在运动完饿意汹涌而来。

直女点了外卖，烧烤半小时左右送上门来，半小时里直女认真地观察铁T和姬佬做，眼里冒着好奇的星星。外卖小哥敲门，铁T和姬佬刚完事儿还瘫在床里不敢去拿，直女说本小姐去，然后就裹着浴袍扭着腰杆走到门前，铁T赶紧拉过被子罩住自己和姬佬。

被子下铁T和成熟女性对视，她眼睛一直都是一种静谧的深黑，脸总是那么波澜不惊的，现在因刚发生过的接触染上了一些浅淡的绯红。现在她们俩躲在被子里，呼吸拍在彼此脸上，铁T皱眉，她感到自己的脖子有点发烫，对方的脸也随着呼吸的拍打越来越红。

姬佬看见铁T脖子上的银链，中央缠着一枚稍厚的戒指。姬佬回忆铁T的指节的触感，觉得不太和她的尺寸，但又不像戴在小指上的，便伸手去摸——

“香喷喷的烧烤来了！我最爱的烤脑花！”

铁T一把剥开姬佬伸过来的手，掀开被子跳起。

“你竟然喜欢吃烤脑花！还要吃两个！”

“吃啥补啥！”

“我看你就是那个猪猪脑吧！”

“我靠，巨好吃，你不信来吃。”直女学了两声猪叫，说着猛拆泡椒烤脑花的多层保鲜膜，铁T听得捧腹大笑。

“草啊竟然还有香菜你有剧毒吧！”

直女又恼又好笑，终于拆开了，赶紧赶开香菜舀了一勺沾满红油烤得嫩而不散的脑花递过去，“来吃！”

“rue不！”

“娇弱0！”

“靠！”

铁T猛一口咬下直女递过来的勺子，诡异的口感在她嘴里又稀烂又有弹性地弥散开，铁T心想莫非这就是吃屎的感觉，她看的美剧里人脑散了染个颜色和屎差不多，但泡椒红油的味是她喜欢的，铁T弹弹舌头，咽下去竟有点被打开新世界大门。

她们在投喂时姬佬不急不慢地拿着衣服进洗手间，出来后扎好了长发，走到小桌旁边吃卷苕皮——她唯一点的菜。

“哈哈哈哈我gay蜜说你们铁T最受不了被叫0，越铁越受不了！”

“也有铁T受的，铁T做0。”姬佬咽下苕皮说。

“去去去，那不铁了叫娘T。”

“其实你没有必要……嗯，没什么。”姬佬继续安静的吃苕皮，直女没心没肺的大小，给铁T安利完烤脑花又走到姬佬旁边给她夹烤茄子。姬佬笑笑说她一直很喜欢烤茄子，直女笑眯了，揉着姬佬的大腿说我们是亲人了！

然后姬佬笑得有些坏地抬头说香菜也喜欢，葱姜蒜鱼腥草芹菜都喜欢，直女嚷嚷：我也喜欢我也喜欢！但是芹菜我真不行！

铁T往自己嘴里送骨肉相连，愤懑地说：“我都不可以！”然后嫌弃地盯了一眼直女点的烤韭菜。

“啊↘↗？”第三次做完直女吐槽完自己的历任男朋友，铁T评论说把在场所有人的手指算上都数不完，吐槽完后继续唠嗑，铁T吐槽前女友，直女听着发出奇怪的感叹，吧唧一口咬下冒菜里煮的牛肉丸，用手指在空中画出一个问号。

“你干嘛这么阴阳怪气AE86大甩盘‘啊？’，好欠扁。”

“你要打本宝宝！”

铁T一愣，“！我没打！”

“大姐姐铁铁要打我！”

姬佬笑笑，说：“你强喂她吃素菜。”

“我不吃！！！”

“真是里外都铁，肠胃也是铁打的不拉肚子。”姬佬对铁T开玩笑，铁T对她呿呿要你管。直女说：“就是，好羡慕，我不吃点素菜都要胃痛。”

铁T听完故意拉下脸，翻了点死鱼眼，语气生硬地说：“多 喝 热 水。”

直女听言立刻噗哈大笑，姬佬愣了下，铁T甩甩筷子解释说直男都是这样，又不体贴又大打直球。姬佬又一愣，说喝热水的确能缓解胃痛，冲淡胃酸，减轻胃寒什么的。铁T一边咂嘴一边对姬佬摇头。

“那你一般怎么做？”姬佬问她。

“熬小米粥，大火熬，加南瓜，起锅前加糖，必须加勺苏打，然后泡点蜂蜜桂花茶再拿两块奶盐味的苏打饼干送她面前。哦还要写一张祝她好起来的小纸条，最好写英文，看不懂也没关系总之要让她知道你很用心很在意她。”

“天呐！你要是男的我就——”

铁T一巴掌揉上直女的大奶子让她住嘴。

“嗯……可你高中不是住校吗？”

“是啊，所以我翻墙出校门跑回家给她熬的。”

“……”姬佬陷入沉默。

铁T刚刚说之前有个女朋友，初恋，和她差不多小只但长得可爱。高一开始谈，文理分班了还很甜蜜，一起追剧追星逛街。高三女友重心放在学习上，关系由此变淡，铁T玩世不恭地纠缠了一学期，女友想方设法推脱，后来班里同学也不配合，吵了几次架，后来对方连吵架的精力都不愿意花了。铁T不是很懂，女朋友说你该考虑下未来，铁T不解，说考虑啥未来，女友就下线了，铁T知道她只是隐身，不想理自己。

铁T回到宿舍想了一宿，心想自己不是没考虑过未来啊，自己的成绩除了英语和生物都在及格线下，虽然六岁就开始弹钢琴初二就随随便便过了十级但没进艺体班，都是画画跑步的显得有点格格不入。她在上铺盯着掉了油漆块的天花板，想起高一的时候就有了解过出去读职业高中，想快点进入社会，整点汽修厨师或财会，考了证出来通过亲戚家关系去找个工作，这样在女朋友读大学的时候就可以包养她了。

可铁T转头一想，高中不可就要青春吗，这段黄金时光离开女友跑出去为未来打拼什么，打拼到头女朋友跟别人跑了，徒有钱没真爱她还不得气得把毛爷爷卷来烧了点烟？——于是她就没去，反正不是独生，哥哥争气得多，父母也偏爱。那可不，高材生好文凭牛逼工作，找了个模特身材的无业游民女朋友办了按揭，左手车右手房，小老二上坐着不知哪儿来的浪女，头顶上爹妈天天夸，婚礼还想去希腊。

而她呢，啄么着随便混个本市大学学音乐，然后也再也没有考虑过未来，因为太特么狗逼了，思考未来是坨什么屎还不如琢磨怎样巴结走读生明天晚上从校外带点抄手米线卤菜，比中指比中指。

后来她最后一学期死亡冲刺，加上她参赛的那些奖项，勉强进了个和女友的一本大学离得近的，女朋友进了心仪的大学，即使是个分数线低了点的专业，就算为平淡划上句号了。

那个漫长的暑假她们一起很疯狂，拉吧，网吧演唱会，开房上床，还去旅游。铁T说旅游去云南丽江海南好玩，女友说想去城市转转，厦门上海之类的，铁T说好我们就去厦门，然后找了老妈开旅行社的闺蜜阿姨要了套便宜的计划，只包车包房，和女友一起两人到另一个城市做她们之前在SC市干的差不多的事，区别大概就在吃的东西少了很多辣椒花椒，铁T吃不惯，但没跟女友说。

暑假过完女友一头扎入新大学新环境的各种社团，和一些学姐学长聊得开，大晚上还不回公寓。铁T一再隐瞒自己知道女友大晚上还出去和男的鬼混的事，一直忍到一顶绿帽扣在自己头上，就没有然后了，只有花了染了一年又花了一年来戒的烟瘾。她后来还见了那男的，瘦瘦眯眯的肥猪流动漫油头，可别说还有点像年轻的自己。

铁T把点开了那男的照片的手机往外一砸，被驾校的自动挡车压扁，她瞪了那个开车的唯唯诺诺男学员，大骂“压得好”，然后对天比中指，日了狗了。

姬佬回忆完铁T叙述时平静得可怖的脸，抬头看铁T也只是加快速度吃冒菜，一片接一片的嚼裹满辣椒粉的香辣牛肉，狼吞虎咽后吹大瓶冰可乐。

“你有小纸条的照片啥的吗，我想看！”直女手肘戳戳她的腹肌。

“你等下嗷。”铁T打开手机相册，直女凑过去看，这次铁T把她推开了些，手指划得很快，晃出了残影，姬佬觉得这划得太快了，连苹果系统都没有反应过来，中间那截断了层的巨量照片几秒就被她略过了。

“找到了，喏，内容瞎写的，还抄了几句歌词，哈哈。”

“哇你写得好漂亮！”

铁T又把照片给姬佬看，那是和她的手差不多漂亮的手写英语，钢笔笔锋干脆犀利。姬佬略有吃惊地睁大眼，铁T得意地收回手机递给直女看。

“哇其实你英语很好诶。”

“偏科选手。”铁T回答，不对直女看得懂她改编的雅诗阅读感到意外，有钱人嘛，接受了不少高等教育很正常。

“你英语这么好，怎么练的？”

“看美剧，美漫也看，电影也是。但要锻炼口语听力得看没中文字幕的，而且你要反复看，把台词背下来。”

“有啥推荐的吗？来点美漫，美剧我看得好多。女子监狱和纸牌屋我很喜欢！”

“你特么不是直女吗还看OINB？？”

“直女为什么不能看的啊！我很包容的！快给点推荐！”

“emmmm你不介意子供向的话可以看点宇宙小子和探险时光，一会儿微信发给你，不过我吐血推荐科拉传奇，但前作也是子供向的”

姬佬突然说：“科拉我也很喜欢。”

“啊对吧！！！！！！”铁T咆哮，脸涨红。

“啥剧？科拉？金坷垃？金坷垃都出电视剧了？”

“草。”

铁T捶桌爆笑，抬头竟看见姬佬也笑得抽搐，愣了一秒。

“咳咳，ntxl剧，女一和女二被同一个渣男轮流劈腿伤害，后来她俩抛弃渣男走在了一起的故事。”

一声“噗”漏出姬佬嘴角，她想吐槽这好像不是这部美漫的重点，但思索一番，好像的确是重中之重。

“我草这么劲！”

“所以说你一直女兴奋个啥！”

“你一说抛弃渣男我就舒服了！渣男给老娘死！”

“其实马可后来没那么渣了。”姬佬说道。

“所以说你一直女装啥姬佬？”铁T做出黑人问号脸。

“我客观评价，但是科麻很美好。”

问号脸光速从铁T脸上消失，取而代之的是一种张狂的兴奋：“对对对！麻美太辣了我就特别想拥有她这样的。”

“我喜欢科拉。”姬佬笑着说。

“麻美？日本人？”

铁T光速从收藏列表里翻出Tumblr上搜刮的麻美官图和gif，然后有划出几张同人图，直女瞠目结舌，大喊：“姐姐操我！”

“草。不行她是科拉的我要看科拉推倒她。”

“有没有黄文来点！”

“国内我不知道在哪儿找，但英文的还是有点，我回去找两篇翻译给你。”

“我觉得科拉被麻美推倒可能比较合理。”姬佬捧着脸说，直直地盯着铁T的脸，然后现在短发Tomboy听了刚刚她那句话惊得噢起了嘴。

“不！明明麻美才是需要被呵护的！麻美受！”

姬佬来了劲儿，深吸一气，笑得自信，仿佛肺里已经准备好了万字辩论，说：“不不不科拉虽然是个铁T但她实际上是个0。麻美很有主见科拉还让着她，还比科拉大，所以要上床麻美才会是主动的一个。”

“你才是0！就是因为她是铁T所以她才会觉得该主动自己来！”

“但她也有很可爱的一面，最后也越来越稳重了。你想说的是科拉通过让爱人享受由此获得满足感吧？那反过来也是同样的。”

“不——！你这是诡辩！”

“女人之间做爱很无聊，互相呵护才能天长地久。”

“我艹——！”

“诶你们怎么吵起来啦？诶等下你们就要开始了吗？你们吃了冒菜不漱口吗？不要吵架不要吵架，都说说坷垃好处都有啥↘↗？”

“草你吃了、香菜……”

铁T掰下姬佬的脖子一阵攻势猛烈的舌吻，两秒后她瘫倒在地上干呕，姬佬没想到这一出，但她欣然接受了这个结果，擦擦嘴不怀好意地蹲下捏了铁T的小屁股一把，铁T惨烈尖叫。

这样的确挺享受。姬佬一边捏铁T扁平紧绷的屁股一边在心里吐槽她小屁孩儿。

铁T关注了直女的微博，发现这人微博粉丝没几个废话倒特别多。追星，马克小说电视剧，美食美酒购物，自个儿追剧，小说喜欢看BG甜宠文，霸总也看得不少。

之前铁T在三人名称被直女改为“冲冲冲❤”的微信群里发了美剧的网盘，所以最近直女的微博在刷屏她追科拉的心路历程，一口气看完第一季，截图了科拉和铁T讨厌的渣男接吻，发博大喊：“天呐我的少女心融化了！这对也太甜了！”

铁T回复：你要气死我、快看第二季！

直女开始看第二季，大半夜发了条微博大叫“渣男给老娘爬！”，铁T在公寓笑得打鸣，室友冲进她房间大喊窝拷你没睡啊快特么来打游戏，铁T把拖鞋扔了过去。

后来铁T顺藤摸瓜找到了姬佬的微博，点开发现近两千粉还愣了下。

点开近期微博，跟直女一样喜欢转发马克东西，虽然内容变成了养生理财做漂亮PPT，还喜欢马克百合同人文，看时新的二次元百合作品，偶尔发单机游戏Repo，时不时就田园女权和女性地位的争议话题发表和她那张脸差不多平静客观的评论，剩下的一些就是猫的照片，然后很少一部分吐槽生活，还有很多人回复她。

三人第四次约的时候铁T本想问她，结果她顶了一副黑框眼镜，就把问粉丝数的事情给忘到了事后。

“你原来近视眼？”

“前几次戴的隐形眼镜，这两天眼睛有点痛就没戴。”姬佬说着，一边脱外套解衬衫扣子。

铁T抿抿嘴，小声地说：“你戴眼镜很好看。”

姬佬望了她一阵，直女就洗完澡出来了，指着铁T鼻子就开始说：“我上次寄给你的推脸杆呢？你肯定没用！”

“糙，那个东西用起来巨痛。”

“其实你脸有点包子就是下巴尖，短发还阔以但你留长发肯定很好看，剪个妹妹头整点耳发小梨花，绝对可爱。同样能掩盖你的包子脸。”

“给爷爬！”

“哼！本宝宝生气了！”直女掐着腰杆儿转身，准备投入姬佬的怀抱，还没张开手，就大惊道：“你戴眼镜了！”

“初中起就是近视眼了。”

铁T深吸一口气，问：“多少度啊？”

姬佬推推镜框，不急不慢地说：“现在取了你就是豆豆眼了，五米以外六亲不认。”

“哇直接做手术吧，虽然我妈说大概四五十岁就会有后遗症了。”直女摸摸头发说。

铁T撅起嘴，走过去抬手就把姬佬的眼镜取下来，她精准地捏到鼻梁杆轻轻取下来，没蹭到镜片。

世界一晃变糊，姬佬不禁眯起深黑眼眸。她不是第一次被别人摘眼镜，但就算戴不戴眼镜的人在碰别人眼镜的时候都会踏入两个令人生气的误区，一个是在镜片上摸出难擦甚至带油的指印，另一个是只取一侧的眼镜杆，拉得太快了会刮到眼角。

——铁T一条都没犯，姬佬心里一边感叹她意外的粗中有细，又拐弯想她的前女友是不是也戴眼镜，没少因为取眼镜的事被说过。

她这幅铁壳子下也是纤细敏感的——姬佬第一次见她就这么认定了，只是从没说过。

“隔这么近总不是豆豆眼了吧，”铁T勉强挤出一丝得意的笑瞪着那张尖瘦的脸，眨了两下眼睛，“爷眼睛可大了。”

铁T把自己给自己壮了一周的胆全部用上，垫脚亲了上去。接吻间她一直盯着对方的眼睛看，对方也一直平静如水地望着自己。一股不明所以的急躁用上心口，铁T在两次松口换气后张嘴咬了姬佬，姬佬莫名被咬，也咬了铁T的下唇，但没铁T咬得那么重。

“擦咔、”

“卧槽忘记关声音了、”

铁T猛然回头瞪向举着手机的直女，刚刚还镇定嚣张的脸唰红，饿狼扑食过去和直女扭打在床里：“窝靠快删掉！”

“不删不删！我要给你们P猫狗头然后发朋友圈！”

“卧槽你还欠了是吧！卧槽——！你敢捏我屁股！”

姬佬盯着床里模糊的色块，直女在床里翻滚大笑挠铁T痒痒。她无言，抬手揉被铁T咬过的嘴唇，刚刚那个孩子的脸很清晰，修长的睫毛在灯光下真的会发光，丹凤眼的确很大，还有些古色古香的俊美……

姬佬皱眉，——这是不应该的。她甩甩头，继续脱衣服。

铁T在床边问姬佬微博为什么这么多粉丝，姬佬愣了下，从床头柜上拿过手机，翻好后拿给铁T看，问：

“这个二哈头是你？”

铁T撅起嘴：“你，你有意见吗。”

“哦，没事，像个直男会用的头像。”

“Hello？？嘴下留点情！”

“哦。之前一个论坛里认识挺多网友的，一起玩游戏看番讨论小说，大部分活粉都是那儿来的吧，现在我已经很少去那个论坛了。”姬佬也噘嘴，她觉得自己的嘴刚刚一点也不毒。

铁T从床里起来，姬佬坐在床边刷她的微博，刷了不到两条就突然问：“嗯？你要出国留学吗？”

“什么铁铁你要出国！？没见你在朋友圈说过啊！”

铁T一口水喷回杯子里，擦擦嘴后才说：“微博没什么人看才槽在微博上的。”

“你家庭情况怎么样。”姬佬的脸严肃了些，她平常虽然没什么表情但严肃是第一次，“没有冒犯的意味，但出国不是一件容易的事。”

“我很独立。”铁T说。

“独立是次要的，金钱才是最主要的。”

被姬佬的表情看得心里发慌，铁T语重心长地呼气，摆摆手说：“其实说说也没啥，我爹公务员，处级干部……我妈是……”

“一个月一万五，多点就一万七。”姬佬秒答道，是插话，她头一次打断别人，但插得铁T心里一颤。

“你、你怎么知道。”

“因为我是银行的。”、

铁T一愣。

“哇！前台吗！”直女问。

“客户经理。”

铁T继续呆滞，她惊觉虽然冲冲冲群创建了快一个月，但都是她和直女在灌水，灌着灌着还转去了私聊，很少通过这个小群了解到姬佬。

糙，还不是因为姬佬一看就是那种被拉入一个群就立刻屏蔽通知不艾特就不出现的，几次聊得久的还是因为聊直女的未婚夫和床上用品，根本就没有机会了解她的私生活嘛！

铁T又恍然，她突然想到好像这次周一扒到姬佬微博是自己第一次稍微正儿八经地去了解她，她很像个孤僻的人，铁T觉得她该养狗，但她在家里养了只和她试比高的孤僻高冷猫。 

啊糙不对，自己和直女才是一开始就放飞走偏了，妈的，至始至终只有姬佬一个人态度冷静端正，摆着正确的约炮心理！日啊！

铁T望向直女，表情逐渐惊恐。直女还是那副大大咧咧的表情，就算在滚床单的时候手机消息也响个不停，滚完洗了澡香香美美地趴在床上要笑嘻嘻地挨个回复，现充朋友少说比她和姬佬的朋友们加起来超级加倍还多！草啊特别是她接男性朋友电话的时候，那简直4个2炸了又王炸到自己脑壳上！

“是公司部的，零售部那边每年都吐槽公务员的薪资待遇，”姬佬淡漠的语气把铁T拉回，“我们在一线看民生，通过真假的工资证明和财务报表。”

“诶诶诶，我妈好闺蜜就是搞小贷公司的！同行诶！”

姬佬对直女笑笑，轻声说：“严格来说应该算竞争对手，但也是市场的必要组成部分，但在我们看来小贷公司就…像易夭折的婴儿吧。”

“我还没说完呢，我爸虽然收入一般但我妈做点生意、虽然跟现在老哥关系不好但他还是愿意救济点，出去两年还是没问题的，我花钱又不多。”

姬佬眉头一皱，“个体户？这样其实不太好……”

“什么不太好？”

“高级干部的老婆孩子做生意要遭。”直女突然打岔，“我有好几个朋友家里这么栽了，当妈的开公司，在外面名声不好了或借了钱不还就通过当官的老爹搞，违规的，能一下把全家人的饭碗都端了。”

“糙，我妈好好生生卖她的东西我老汉又不贪污受贿干嘛要遭？？”铁T有些激动地站起来。

姬佬刚想开口，直女就抢着说：“不是，铁铁。有时不是你想自己安安心心本本分分做事就不会被搞的，耍朋友都能碰上渣男渣女呢别说你进了凶险的社会。”

“……糙。”

“你现在别跟她说这么多。”姬佬向直女褪去了傻笑的脸使眼色，铁T感到一阵诡异，像是这俩灵魂互换了。铁T头脑风暴，想办法怎么化解尴尬，最后她吞吞吐吐，大嚷：“你们再聊我就让我妈去找你贷款啦！”

姬佬挑眉，随即笑笑，“那你也没办法给我涨业绩了，公司部是处理大企业的，你要来也是去隔壁小企业部。”

“切，就斗不过你。”铁T挤出斗鸡眼，心里落下一块碎石。

“去什么国家？”姬佬很快又问，这个话题应该轻松些——姬佬想。

“美国。”

“什么学校啊。”

“p开头的，噗嘟什么玩意儿，发音太作了。”

“排名第几啊？”直女问。

铁T皱皱眉，压手指，压出清脆的咔咔声。“排名都是唬国人的。”

“至少有一个来作参考吧。”姬佬淡淡地说。

“反正不是前50，也是一个分校。”铁t有点不开心，“其实我托福考砸了，不然能去好点的，口语听力25+，阅读个位数。这个学校可以读语言学校，读个半年一年就不用托福成绩了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈我朋友跟我说，懒人的托福阅读都是个位数！”

“吃完夜宵你一会儿就知道我不懒了！”

“你什么时候让本美女操你！”

“不行！”

直女铁T互cue，姬佬推推眼镜，对铁T说：“其实我觉得你更适合去英国。”

“糙为啥是腐国，因为我弯吗。”铁T被自己的冷笑话笑得喷水，心想雅诗阅读那么难才不去考叻！

“倒也不是，上个暑假我们银行来了个美国留学的实习妹妹，她跟我说，性格孤僻一点的适合去英国一些。”

“什么跟什么，”铁T不爽的碎碎念，桌底下的手心冒汗，“你看人眼神儿有问题吧。”

“我看人还挺准的，你其实——”

“啊啊，菜来了！这家的牛肉把把烧巨好吃。”话题随着门铃声中断，只穿了衬衫和的姬佬和只穿着底裤小背心的铁T钻回床里，直女一蹦一蹦地用在外面会被人打的嚣张跳步跑到门前，回来的时候手里提了两大包烧烤和四个烤脑花，朝铁T努嘴示意她帮自己拿酒去。

“柠檬味的啤酒，姐姐你喝吗？”

“……少喝点吧。”

烧烤吃到最后姬佬打扫残局战场，不紧不慢地嚼剪得很小的海白菜。直女躺在床里打开手机，游戏的声音响起，铁T凑过去看，看了一眼就立刻破骂：“靠啊怎么是农药！”

“荣耀！貂蝉我老婆！”

“？？？？？？？你特么不是直女吗？？”

“直女就不可以叫老婆啦？李白我老公！”

“卧槽我代表LOLer鄙视你！”

姬佬喝口柠檬啤，说：“LOL以前也干过侵权的事情，后来道歉补了的。”

铁T面色不悦，直女趁机戳她的脸，说：“其实我LOL也玩！”

“哇，早说啊，哪个区什么段位啊，爷带你！”

“黑色玫瑰！我撸啊撸白银但我荣耀是钻石！”

“糙白银菜逼，来，我一区白金玫瑰钻石，什么时候约，我带你飞！”

直女略略略地推了她两把，大声说：“我撸啊撸白银是因为不怎么玩电脑！而且我会一直打字喷人！还有我玩得比我前男友好！都是我带我的辣鸡男朋友们飞！”

“糙看不出来啊，我还以为你是抱大腿的那种？”

“我的姐妹男朋友们都抱我大腿！”直女拍拍自己白白嫩嫩的腿，“我玩过很多游戏，都是陪男朋友玩，男朋友玩什么我就去玩什么，什么臭男人什么游戏我都能适应。后来发现本姑娘太强了，完了几个月半年就比他们厉害了，然后我就天天喷他们辣鸡给喷分手了几个。”

“你很厉害。真的。”姬佬说得敛容屏气。。

“喷得好！无能狂怒的男人不能要！”铁T哈哈大笑，转向姬佬，问：“你玩不？我们找个周末一起下网吧？”

姬佬摆摆手，说：“我不擅长玩协作类游戏。不过LOL我知道，我很喜欢凯特琳和蔚这一对。”

直女一愣：“什么？这俩不是女的吗？”

铁T快要气昏过去，猛挠直女腰上软肉把她笑得手机甩到枕头里。

姬佬沉思30秒，又说了一句：“猪妹我也很喜欢。”

“哇姐姐你是不是喜欢铁T啊。”

直女一问，铁T一颤，姬佬一愣，后两者陷入沉默。姬佬是在思考，铁T干脆就不吱声了，只有直女“嗯嗯？”眨眼。

“应该不算吧，我喜欢的女性角色佷多。”姬佬想通后平静地说，她似乎并没有被直女的疑问所困扰，铁T反而更紧张，偷偷在被子上擦手心的汗。

“我比较喜欢有主见的坚强女性，傻一点的也可以，我喜欢看她们靠着年轻和勇气一路闯荡，在碰壁和得失中逐渐成长。”姬佬说着温和地笑了起来，那副眼镜挂在她鼻梁上，黑亮的长直发扎起一个高高的包头，露出修长的脖子，她身上那股既性感又冷淡的知性静默无声地汹涌散发。

“那我不行了，我看见傻子就又气又心疼。”直女叉腰腰，愤愤的说。

“我也受受不了一根筋傻子。”铁T多吐了一个字，说完心脏狂跳。

姬佬意识到铁T的小动作，她回忆了一下自己刚刚说的话，说完皱眉放下了筷子。

姬佬国庆节飞去了别市和网友一起玩，铁T问直女在不在SC市，直女在群里分享了一张和闺蜜们穿着泳衣在海边的照片，旁边的椰子摊上写着泰语。室友回老家，铁T不想和家人一起去乡下就一个人在公寓里过吃了睡醒了玩的日子。

后来天气逐渐变冷，她们三所在的城市没有暖气这个概念，约就自然变少了，跟着变少的还有微信群里的灌水量。

临近年底，姬佬变忙，铁T和直女单独约了两次，但总感觉少了什么，两人在这方面不谋而合，就没单独约了。

直女明年五月结婚，家里安排的未婚夫其实早就搬来了SC市，但一直在落地所以一直放着她。最近工作和住处忙完，直女有时就也和未婚夫一起了。

每次和比自己大了十三岁的未婚夫出去吃了饭回来，直女都跟铁T打电话吐槽老男人。直女说其实自己挺喜欢这个大叔的，虽然感觉他没什么热情还有点工作狂，但好歹感觉算个负责的人，和之前玩世不恭的男朋友都不一样。

铁T说：靠怎么感觉你在骂我。

直女说：没有啊，我感觉你挺专情的。

铁T学直女“啊↘↗？”了一声，边笑边说：“我们可是约炮认识的，这还专情？”

“我现在觉得肉体和精神分开完全莫得问题！”

“糙你是被姬佬灌输了什么观念吗！”

“不过说真的铁铁，我以前没法理解为什么人都爱Sex，觉得自慰都很不可理喻，但和你们一起看了各种LV后，现在觉得人就该坦诚面对自己想爽的心理！”

“草你越来越奔放了。哦糙你还敢说看LV的事情，之前让你自己去筛选点LV然后推荐给我们你竟然还敢推荐BG的，你把我们雷穿了好吗。”

“我是在微博上找的！就看了开头两分钟想和你们一起看完！我哪知道后来还有男的来！而且姐姐那么淡定只有你被雷到了！”

“好了好了别男人男人的了，你们直女怎么都放不下男人，我对跟男人的关系接受程度上限就是兄弟，大家做兄弟都好说，要对我有那方面想法我分分钟把他阉了。”

“诶你这想法和之前我耍男朋友的时候有点像，大家谈谈就好了如果要提Sex我很大概率就会提分手了。”

“我真的数不清你到底有多少个男朋友了，你到底有没有真情过。”

“有啊我个个都真情，姐姐也说我是个个都真情。”

“你就不能对女的真情？”

“可俩女的没办法生娃啊。”

铁T结束了通话，给直女连续刷屏了10个鄙视的表情包过去。直女回复“臭铁铁竟然挂我电话！”，铁T回复：“你迟早有天把我气死。”

直女没说话了，过了十分钟她又发了一句：“也许只有婚姻才会让我安定下来吧”，铁T没有秒回，因为她不知道该说什么了，过了两分钟才发了一句“要是那男的欺负你找我啊，我练过散打的”。

——然后两句又给搭回男人去了，铁T无奈只好继续窝在被子里和直女打字聊她未婚夫。和聊着聊着铁T发现直女也有在问姬佬对自家未婚夫的看法，铁T原本只是单方面嘴臭男人都没什么好东西，提到姬佬后她皱起眉，捏着项链竟有些意难平。

项链上的戒指是她专门在网上找店定制的，原本准备送给前女友，结果还没来得及送就崩了。前女友不知道这戒指是送给她的，铁T练钢琴，手指上手腕上常年空空不戴东西，而且太重了戴幺指不适合，干脆就把它弄成项链，随时警示自己不要乱对女的动真情，女人渣起来有时比男人还坏。

最开始她不习惯多一份重量，后来逐渐习惯了，像直接把它给忘了，这几个月突然又觉得它的存在愈发感强烈，反应过来时她想起第二次约的时候姬佬一直盯着它看，发现自己特么早忘了什么狗屁警示了。

草，我特么是傻子吧。

“我们明天把姬佬约出来吧”铁T不知道自己在想什么，打下这一句。

“姐姐工作日不是不约吗。”

“你去求她，一哭二闹三上吊，她肯定出来。她可特么宠溺你了。”

“挖槽你说姐姐宠溺我我突然好开心，我去了！”

铁T不抱希望地等，结果直女竟真把姬佬给叫了出来，但有条件12点前要走。铁T说好好，并在微信群里说可以玩点刺激的，比如工具。姬佬先是打出一串省略号，然后又补了一句“我去落实一下吧”。

铁T感到一阵兴奋涌上喉口，她之前一直嫌弃玩具。

姬佬进了房间门先是被房间内开得和夏天一样热的空调熏得眼镜起重雾，迷茫中似乎是铁T的手抢过了自己手上提的黑口袋，顺便摘走了自己的眼镜一灰溜跑进房间里。直女软软的身体贴上来抱着她的手臂，甜咪咪地笑着，说“姐姐你穿黑呢子大衣真好看”然后亲了一下姬佬冻僵了的脸。姬佬“嗯，谢谢”一声，低头和直女接吻。

和直女一起进了房间后铁T三两下就把姬佬的外衣扒光，她的动作有些急躁以至于姬佬没怎么配合。铁T皱皱眉，转身从姬佬提来的黑口袋里拿出三两个玩具，都是新买的，和以前直女在冲冲冲群里问她要推荐的时候她发的相差甚远，铁T认得这些玩具，知道没有她自己用的舒服。

“由于你很久没和我们约了，我和铁铁准备好好疼爱你一下。”直女接手铁T没扒完的衣服，方式熟练温柔很多，一看就穿过不少奇奇怪怪的衣服，姬佬望着她期待的表情，动作稍微配合了些。

“这个怎么用？”铁T擦干净东西问，姬佬刚想回答，直女就拿着无味湿巾给她擦身体，铁T把电池一装，随便摸索两下，嗡鸣声进入空气。

“哦，我知道了。”铁T点点头，将刘海刮到头顶，露出干净白皙的额头，凑了上来。姬佬一把按住铁T的肩膀，也许是刚从湿冷的室外进入房间，也有可能是直女取悦女性的经验已经学得可以出师了，那张皱着眉的冷艳脸连带着身体染上了一层红润。

姬佬紧紧眯着眼，但不论她怎么眯都看不清铁T的脸。

“慢点、”

——看来这段时间的确忙虚脱了，前所未有的肾虚声音。铁T在心里这么想。

“我知道，不就是要润滑嘛。”铁T凑到姬佬脸前让她能看清自己自信的笑容，与那双深色眼眸对视三秒后退了回去，她先是抱着修长女性的腿吻了吻柔软的内侧，随后张嘴舔上和皮肤温度天差地别的火热。铁T一边加快舔弄的频率，一边抬眼直直地盯着同样望着自己的成熟女性，不到半分钟就将短吟逼出了那副薄唇。

嘴上说是疼爱，但实际有点高强，至少让很久没做的姬佬叫了几次停，直女和铁T轮流抚摸她，她们得逞了，最后姬佬倒头就睡，铁T帮她擦拭身体的时候一点反应都没有。直女给姬佬盖好被子后偷偷拍了一张她睡过去的脸，拍完发现铁T一直若有所思地盯着姬佬的睫毛。

“铁铁你是不是喜欢姐姐啊？”

“你不要乱放屁。”

看着铁T生气的脸，直女捂起嘴笑眯了眼。

五月中旬直女和未婚夫结婚，邀请了铁T和姬佬，姬佬请了假来，一到场铁T就找到了她。她们找不到新娘，但也没准备去，所以她们在偌大的婚礼现场从草坪的茶点会瞎晃到游泳池，再晃到室内。

等的时候铁T突然想抽烟，就去小吃桌上拿来一根中华点上，抽着抽着走到了姬佬面前。姬佬似乎习惯了烟味，铁T抿抿嘴，问你抽吗，姬佬沉默两秒，然后说“软玉”。

铁T意外又不意外地抬抬掐烟的手，转身去给姬佬姬佬拿来一根软玉溪，姬佬拉拉长衫领子将烟衔在嘴里，铁T抬高打火机给她点。

铁T发现姬佬可能是个老烟鬼，她一口能抽很深还过肺，脸依旧波澜不惊。姬佬抽得比铁T快，然后说她很久没抽烟了，铁T说我也是。

她们坐在最末端的圆桌里，铁T解决完龙虾又吃了猪肘，她知道姬佬喜欢吃素但依旧耍性子一样把各种肉菜转到她们俩跟前，姬佬也跟着她吃了不少肉。

后来铁T又往小杯子里倒白酒，喝到第二杯的时候呛到了，姬佬沉着脸把酒杯从她手里拿走，说不会喝就别喝了。铁T一口酒气呼在姬佬脸上，问你能喝多少啊，姬佬眼也不眨，说两斤老白干，铁T大声卧槽然后说不信、你喝二两给我看。姬佬不理她，倒了一杯豆奶一杯鲜橙多放在铁T碗边，说：一会儿还要开车送你回去。

现场人太多了，伴娘伴郎都有两长排，都是直女的朋友们。铁T和姬佬全程只看见直女穿着华丽的白纱走过红毯和拱形鲜花架子，站在台上的时候就被人群挡住看不见了。

“她现在是别人的了。”

“嗯。”

“你就没什么感觉？”

“我希望她能幸福。”

“哦，反正是炮友是吧，就你们俩看得开，我就是唯一的那个傻子。”铁T冷不丁地说。

姬佬皱眉，抬眼看见同桌陌生人诡异的目光，面容一瞬切换为赔罪的商业假笑，搂着铁T的头碰碰自己的肩膀，笑道：“我弟弟喝多了。小孩子瞎说。”

“我草你的。”

姬佬开她的二手小轿车送铁T回家，堵车时铁T突然说：“今儿其实是我生日。”

“……生日快乐。”姬佬盯着前方的车流，又说：“想要什么礼物吗？”

“我快三年没收到礼物了，感觉不需要这类东西了。”

“礼物对女孩子是很重要的。”

“呵，女孩子。”铁T冷讽地笑了一声，姬佬终于皱着眉头望向了她，姬佬知道铁T没喝醉，但她整个人烂泥一样瘫在副驾驶位，撑着脸看着窗外人来车往。

这么大个城市，这么多的人，人与人之间能碰上都很不容易了，为什么自己诚心诚意地对一个灵魂付出换来的总是不悦呢？

“糙。”铁T突然骂出声，姬佬忘了她一眼，问怎么了。

“我刚刚突然有个好超然的想法，我该剃发洗去凡尘出家皈依佛法！”

“…………”

“做吗？”铁T突然问，“反正你都请假了。”

姬佬被她蠢到，翻了个特别无语的白眼，“你上一句才说你要看破红尘。”

“我就俗。”

姬佬摇头叹气。

“……去哪里。”

“去你家吧，你不是一个人住吗。”

“好吧。”姬佬长叹不止，挑挑眉又问：“今天你生日，要试试在下面吗？”

“你想得美。”

“……倔强的小屁孩儿。”

“我记住你骂我了。”

六月初姬佬在家洗了澡突然收到铁T发来的微信，问在哪儿，姬佬回复后听见门外响起微信的提示音，她皱着眉走出去，打开门看见铁T蹲在门边，和垃圾袋蹲在一起。

姬佬给她脑门上一个爆栗，铁T跳起来走进她家里，被黑猫大哈特哈，铁T也哈回去。

“你跟直女表白被拒绝了？”姬佬带上门，语气平静地问。

“你脑壳有包吧！”

“那你来干嘛。”姬佬双手抱胸，黑猫一缩穿到她脚跟后。“你签证怎么样了？”

“过了，拿到通知了。”

“恭喜你。”

铁T舔舔嘴，走过来搂下姬佬的脖子垫脚吻她，吻得很用力，姬佬皱着眉微微张嘴配合，假小子放开后才问她：“你喝酒了？”

“喝了一点。”

“哦。”姬佬估摸着对方刚刚探进来的冰凉舌头，的确是一点，只不过是两瓶郎酒。

“做吗？”铁T问。

“不做，明天工作日。”姬佬扶正眼镜，把铁T搭在自己腰上的手拿开。

“请假。”

“不。”

“你明天有什么很重要的事吗？”

“没有。”

铁T又把手搭回去，紧紧盯着姬佬。“那就请假。”

“你就是个对炮友萌生真情的反面教材。”姬佬冷冷地盯着她，伸手抬起铁T的下巴吻上去，和她的眼神完全不同，接吻时轻颤的睫毛和眉宇温和如水，像是真的在吻自己的恋人一样，铁T看得有点呆，但她不想思考什么，回吻着对方。

姬佬放开后眼睛回到先前的平淡，说：“刚刚的吻就是虚情假意。”

“草你搞什么？”

“我和直女都没有让我们各自的生活因为和你做爱偏离原有的轨道，只有在做的时候会调整我们自己，投入一时的欢悦，分散生活的压力。”

“你特么的当我傻是吧！”

“你就是让自己的生活完全因为这段关系彻底改变了，所以才这么气不过。”

“你是在警告我不要对你说喜——”

姬佬捏住偏执傻子的脸让她住嘴，铁T没心没肺地笑出来，看着对方生气的脸她突然有点开心，一种酒疯子意味的开心。

姬佬松开了她的脸，厉声让铁T放手，铁T倔强地抱紧她的腰，手在探进睡衣在肋骨处徘徊。

“你别以为我真傻啊，我知道你喜欢爷。我也喜欢你，你准备拿我怎么办？”

“……”

“请假，然后来做。”铁T说着，然后去咬姬佬的脖子，她感到对方的呼吸颤抖，但没有反抗。铁T转转眼睛，心想卧槽老子对这个肾虚冰块表白了，自己还有什么不敢说的。

“今天晚上我随便让你摸。”

“——嗯？”

铁T没等姬佬反应，她飞速侧身膝盖一蹭把姬佬的腿嗑软，张手把比她高大半个头的大龄女同抱起来，马丁靴一脚踹开房间门，姬佬一边急躁地喊着放我下来你抱不动，铁T大骂“连你这个肾虚社畜都抱不起来那我就不铁了”。

假小子说完对门外的一直喵喵不停的黑猫做个吃醋鬼脸，然后一脚关上门。

扑到床上后铁T吻了上去，扯姬佬的睡衣扣子，姬佬与她接吻，越吻越疯狂，急躁地解铁T的皮带。铁T取下姬佬的眼镜，姬佬推挤着她坐起来好把短袖和运动内衣取下来。铁T终于配合了一次，让姬佬把自己脱得精光，姬佬一把推在铁T肩膀翻身把她压在身下，蝴蝶黑眼眸瞪得很大，她们的脸贴得很近，姬佬仔细地盯着铁T的脸，张嘴咬了上去，铁T一边大骂对方干嘛咬自己，一边抚摸她，让冰冷的手沾上温度。

姬佬抚摸铁T，铁T惊叫连连，姬佬反而笑出声。

“过了今晚你就不铁了，你说的。”

“操。”

“但过了今晚你这个小屁孩还是会像蛮牛一样犟。”

“我金牛的，有意见吗。”

“今晚就算做通宵我也不会和你交往的。”

“草为什么！你特么——”

“之前那个留学回来的实习生，她在我们银行实习了一个月就回去了。”姬佬凝视着铁T，冷艳的脸是冰，动作如火。

“妈的你提别人干嘛。操操操轻点——”

“她是弯的，她情商很高，很聪明，很温柔，也看出我是弯的了，我喜欢过她，她实习完后我跟她交往，上过床了，然后八月份她回美国，我们隔着半个地球网恋，我以为她是这个世界上最温柔的人了，但我们也没有熬过一年，在时间和距离面前我们脆弱得不堪一击。”

“操、”

姬佬在铁T柔软的内里搅动着，铁T一嘴咬破了自己的嘴皮，血从被姬佬从干裂吻到湿润的嘴皮里流出来，但很快豆大的泪占据了她那张中性的脸。

“我他妈干死你，我最讨厌你他妈这么现实、”

“我爱你，但我们活在现实中。”

对方吻去假小子的眼泪，抿着嘴耸起了鼻子，铁T突然停止了抽泣，因为她感觉姬佬快哭了。

但姬佬迟迟没有掉泪，铁T咬了会儿牙，哭得更大声。

她一想到姬佬可能是因为哭过太多，那双深黑的近视眼早他妈吧泪流干了，就觉得自己又他妈的傻还他妈的天真。

八月初，铁T出国了，姬佬有事没事会刷刷她的朋友圈，但一直没更新。

直女有时会在冲冲冲群发一些欢乐积极的生活琐事，但没有那个灰黑头像秒回，只有姬佬在工作日中午十二点和晚上六点之后和周末搭她的话。直女私信姬佬铁铁怎么了，是不是换号了，姬佬说可能吧，你又不是不知道她是个勉强自己的犟拐拐。

直女说卧槽就是啊，什么极品傻子，出国学音乐还读研结果要回来当老师，劝了半年劝不动。

姬佬回复：她是傻子。

日复一日，微信群沉得越来越底。姬佬打开手机，点开铁T的微信，翻下一排自己单方面发出的消息框，回到铁T最后一条发给自己的私信

——“等爷回来。”

姬佬又气又笑。

犟牛。

FIN


End file.
